Dornröschen
by Mafija
Summary: Lesen Sie hier von: Lilli, James, Harry P., Ratte, Sirius, 12 gewisse Frauen, 1 gewisse gestörte Frau, Pflegefamilie,Wahrsagelehrerin und Blondi So sollte es eigentlich sein: Dornröschen! Und jetz: Sneewittchen
1. Dornröschen

**Dornröschen**

**by Mafija**

**Disclaimer:** Das ist - nicht meins!

Sondern - Joanne K. Rowling seins! (auch die Rechtschereibe- und Grammatikfehler!)

**Mafija Enterprises presents**

_"Dornröschen"_

_alias_

_"Eine kleine Richtigstellung"_

Vor Zeiten war ein James und eine Lilli, die heulten jedem die Ohren damit voll, wie gerne sie doch einen kleinen nervenden Zwerg hätten. Doch im Versandhandel bekam sie nie einen.

Da trug es sich zu, als die Lilli einmal nackt in einer leeren Wanne saß ((1)), dass eine Ratte mit einem halben Ohr zu ihr kam und ihr, nachdem sich das hysterische Kreischen gelegt hatte, verkündete, dass sie ihr Balg bald bekommen würde. Doch vorher müsse sie bitte mal Ehebruch mit einem gewissen Sirius auf Liste guck begehen.

Was die Ratte gesagt hatte, das geschah, und die Lilli gebar eine Jungen. Der war so süß, das der James, der vom Ehebruch seiner Frau nichts wusste, vor Freude ein großes Fest anstellte. Er lud nicht nur seine Verwandten, Freunde und Ehebrecherinnen, sondern auch gewisse Frauen ein, damit sie dem Kind hold gewogen wären. ((2))

Es war ihrer dreizehn in seinem Telefonbuche, weil er aber nur zwölf Kondome hatte, so musste eine von ihnen daheim bleiben.

Das Fest ward mit aller Pracht gefeiert, und als es zu Ende war, beschenkten die gewissen Frauen das Kind mit ihren Wundergaben: Tugend, Schönheit, Reichtum etc. etc. Als elf ihre Sprüche getan hatten, trat plötzlich ((3)) die dreizehnte herein. Sie wollte Rache, dafür das sie nicht eingeladen ward, und ohne jemanden zu grüßen oder nur anzusehen, reif sie mit lauter Stimme: "Da krass Harry P. ((4)) soll einer SIE werden höhöhö, Yo!" Und ohne weitere Worte verließ sie den Saal, kehrte aber wieder: "Ach ja, mit da krass fünfzehn Jahren soll sich der Freak an ´ner Spindel stechen und tot umkippen! Zur Erinnerung erhält er eine Blitz-förmige Narbe auf die Stirn gepappt, yo!" Nach dieser Show entschwand die dürre Bohnenstange und ward nie wieder gesehen. ((5))

Alle waren erschrocken und versuchten, als die zwölfte gewisse Frau gerade etwas wie: "10 tage Schlaf, nix Tod, Prinz knutscht, Sohn wird homo. Ende!", von sich gab, sich die Unterhosen wieder halbwegs trocken zu legen.

Die Eltern der ((6)) Verfluchten konnten aber die Gewißheit eines Sohnes vom "anderen Ufer" nicht ertragen und begangen Harakiri, aber nicht ohne vorher alle Spindeln im Umkreis von 1000 km zu entfernen.

Die Kleine kam daraufhin zu einer Pflegefamilie. Diese konnte ihren lieblichen Anblick mit den smaragdgrünen Augen und den pechschwarzen Haaren nicht mehr ertragen, also gaben sie sie im alter von elf Jahren an ein Schloss (welches sich als Zauberinternat entpuppte). Dort lebte die Schönheit bis zu ihrem 15. Geburtstag.

An dem Tag waren alle Schüler außer ihr in den Ferien und nur noch wenige Lehrer waren anwesend. also begab sich das 15. jährige Ding auf Entdeckungsreise quer durch das schloss. Auf einem hohen Turm fand es seine Wahrsagelehrerin, diese saß da in einem kleinen Stüblein mit einer Spindel und spann emsig ihren Flachs.

"Guten Tag, du alte Wachtel", sprach das Mädchen.

"Was machst du da?""

"Ich spinne"", sagte die Lehrerin und lachte bekloppt höhöhö.

Was ist das für ein Ding, das so lustig herumspringt?", sprach die Schönheit, nahm die Spindel und wollte auch spinnen höhöhö. Kaum hatte sie aber die Spindel angerührt, so ging der Zauberspruch in Erfüllung, und sie stach sich dabei in den Finger.

In dem Augenblick aber, wo sie den Stich empfand, fiel sie auf das harte Feldbett nieder, welches so ganz zufällig hinter ihr stand, und lag in einen tiefen Schlaf. Und dieser schlaf verbreitete sich über das ganze Schloss. Alle pennten ein: Hauselfen, Wind, Feuer, Bäume, Gras, restliche Bewohner, etc. etc. Rings um das schloss aber begann eine Dornenhecke zu wachsen, die jede stunde höher ward und endlich das ganze schloss umzog und darüber hinaus wuchs, das gar nichts mehr zu sehen war. Es vergingen sechs Mahlzeiten, Frühstück, Zweites Frühstück, Mittagessen, Kaffe trinken, Abendbrot und Mitternachtssnack, und schon wurde diese Nachricht und die alte Geschichte die sich vor ca. 15 Jahren abgetragen hatte lang und breit von den Medien durch den Kakao gezogen.

Nach so ca. genau 10 Tagen ((7)) kam ein mutiger Schönling mit blondem Haar und Augen wie zwei Ozeane an die Dornenhecke, er war früher von seine Ferien zurückgekehrt da er seine Geltuben im Schloss hatte liegen lassen. Die Hecke öffnete sofort einen Gang für ihn, an deren Rand neugierige Reporter an den Dornen hoch über dem Erdboden schwebten((8)), und somit die Attraktivität dieses Weges um ein negatives Element bereicherten. Dieser Durchgang führte ihn direkt in das Turmzimmer in dem eine schlafende Schönheit lag.

Geblendet von der riesigen Discokugel rutschte der Blonde aus, landete bäuchlinks auf dem pennenden Körper und versiegelte die Lippen des Mädchens mit den seinen. Sofort erhob sich der junge Mann nur um festzustellen wie sich das Mädchen mit einem lauten plopp in einen wahren Adonis verwandelte. Dieser legte auch gleich los, jammerte und verlangte laut nach einem Schmerzmittel: "Ein Dorf für eine Aspirin! Eine Stadt für ein Antidepressivum! Ein Königreich für das stärkste Schmerzmittel der Welt! Zwei Königreiche für einen Joint!"

Und falls sie nicht gestorben sind so jammert der eine noch heute und der andere sucht immer noch seine Geltuben!

Ach, der Rest ist auch aufgewacht.

Die Hecke ist verschwunden.

Aber die Reporter waren "leicht" demoliert!

**ENDE**

Sie lasen von:

Lilli + James (zwanghaft ehebrecherisch)

Harry P. (kein Kommentar)

Ratte (Spanner)

Sirius (Ehebrecher)

12 gewisse Frauen (denkt euch selber was die sind)

1 gewisse gestörte Frau (Minderwertigkeitskomplex)

Pflegefamilie (noch größerer Minderwertigkeitskomplex als die da oben)

Wahrsagelehrerin (Die spinnt!)

Blondi (Blondi halt!)

((1)) Fragt nicht was die da macht, ich weiß es selbst nicht!

((2)) Ja, ich zitiere aus meinem Märchenbuch aber da hierfür ja keinen einzigen Cent sehe könne die mich alle mal! Ach ja, Gebrüder Grimm: schön drehen, ge!

((3)) uhhhhhh, welch Überraschung

((4)) Bitte deutsche Aussprache, also ´harri.pe

((5))Witz

((6)) der die das +klatsch klatsch+

wer wie was

((7)) Warum war das so logisch

((8)) I´m just hanging around!

**Es bedankt sich:**

Mafija

**für:**

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!

**Sie bittet um:**

Feedback jeglicher Art!

_Auf Wiedersehen!_


	2. Sneewittchen teil 1 von ?

**Sarah.easy**

schön das es dir gefallen hat über beide Ohren strahl

**kathü**

Hätte ich keine Ohren würde ich im Kreis grinsen

extra für dich!

**Sneewittchen**

_by Mafija_

**Disclaimer: **Sneeflittchen-ähm ich meine doch SneeWITTCHEN und der Rest ihrer Homies gehören den Gebrüdern Grimm, die sich hoffentlich jetzt schön im Grabe drehen! Die anderen Person gehören J.K.Rowling die sich zwar nicht im Grabe wälzt dafür aber in ihrem Bett.

**Warnig:**Könnte sein das sich hier ETWAS (stark untetreib) kranker Humor meinerseits befindet und wenn ich sage krank dann meine ich so krank das ich darüber lache und andere es einfach nur absurd finden... leset selbst!

Jeder Rechtschreibe /Grammatikfehler wurde absichtlich und mit viel Liebe eingefügt!

Und nun:

**Mafija Enterprises presents **

_"Sneewittchen"_

_alias_

_"Eine kleine Richtigstellung"_

_Teil 1 von ?_

Es war einmal mitten im tiefsten Winter, und die Schneeflocken sausten wie frisch erschossene weiße Eulen vom Himmel herab, da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, welches aus purem Gold ((1)) gefertigt war, und sah ihren Liebhaber vor den Königlichen Truppen wegrennen. Dieser stürze plötzlich zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen, sein Blut färbte den Schnee rot und bei diesem Anblick seufzte die Königin wehleidig. Sie dachte plötzlich an ein Kind und wünschte sich das dieses doch bitte so rot wie Blut, so weiß wie Schnee und so golden wie das Gold, das ihr ganzes Zimmer schmückte, wäre.

Just 9 Monate später gebar sie ein Töchterlein, mit einer zarten Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haaren so golden wie ihre ganze Zimmerausstattung. Auf Grund all dieser Tatsachen ward das Mädchen Snewittchen ((2)) genannt. Doch dieser Wunsch nach einem Erben kostete die Königin einen hohen Preis und so musste sie ihr Leben bei dessen Geburt lassen.

Nach einem Jahr voll Trauer, Saufgelagen und anderen nicht Jugendfreien Tätigkeiten nahm sich der König auch bekannt als Lucius Vielsüaferius eine neue Frau mit dem Namen Narzissa. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau aber voller Stolz und Übermütigkeit und sie hasste es wenn sie von der Schönheit eines anderen übertroffen wurde. Die neue Königin hatte einen riesigen Spiegel und immer wen sie vor ihn trat und sich anhimmelte sprach sie:

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,

wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Und so antwortete eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit im Spiegel:

"Sag mal sehe ich aus wie klein?

Hör auf mit deinem blöden SpiegeLEIN!

Wer sagt dir überhaupt das ich an der Wand hänge?

Hör doch auf mit deinem schmalzigen Gesänge!

Meine Ohren fangen davon an zu schmerzen

und ich beliebe nicht zu scherzen.

Du bist so hässlich, man glaubt es kaum.

Jeder ist schöner als du in diese Raum.

Jetzt verzieh dich und komm ja nie wieder,

sonst singe ich dir über diese Rechnung ein paar Lieder!

Ferngespräche heutzutage sind teuer

aber da du zahlen musst, du Ungeheuer,

setze ich noch ein paar Nullen hinten dran,

und schick das Knüllchen an deinen Mann! ((3))

See ya!"

Damit verschwand die Frau aus dem Spiegel und die Königin war zufrieden da sie genau wusste das der Spiegel immer übertreibt und das sich außer ihr niemand im Raum befand. Doch als sie die am nächsten Tag angekommene Rechnung sah wusste sie das der Spiegel nicht übertrieb. Kurzfristig plünderte sie das Zimmer der vorherigen Königin und bezahlte von dem ganzen Gold eine Zahl von Schönheitsoperationen. Diese Prozedur dauerte 16 Jahre ((4)), Jahre in denen Sneewittchen heranwuchs zu einer unübertroffenen Schönheit. Nach diesen 16 Jahren fragte die Königin mal wieder den Spiegel wer die Schönste im Ganzen Land sei:

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,

wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Der Spiegel antwortete nicht, dafür aber kam ein schnell nacheinander kommendes tut aus der glatte Fläche, kurze Zeit später kam eine Frauenstimme hinzu: "Der gewünschte Sprechpartner ist gerade beschäftigt. Bitte versuchen Sie es ein andermal oder betätigen Sie durch das drücken des rechten Rahmens die Anklopffunktion!" ((5)) Nach ein paar Sekunden des Wartens und der Schocküberwindung schlug die Königin mit voller Wucht auf den rechten Rahmen und sogleich vernahm sie eine Stimme.

"Sag mal hasst du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?

Du bist doch krank!

So ein Rahmen ist kostbar und schwer aufzutreiben,

dafür wirst du Qualen leiden!"

Eine kranke und teuflische Lache lies Narzissa zusammenzucken und kalter Angstschweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Plötzlich sprach die Frau im Spiegel weiter:

"Sprich schnell und sag was ist dein Belangen,

ich habe wenig Zeit und lasse dich gern um deine Antwort bangen.

Beeil dich gefälligst ich habe eine Termin bei der Maniküre,

und vergiss nicht zu schließen die Türe!

Sonst kommt dein Balg hier angeschlichen,

und wird dich töten mit wenigen Stichen!"

Die Königin erschrak, eilte zur sperrangelweit offenen Tür und schloss sie hastig.

"Also Spiegel wie immer das Gleiche..."

"Mein Name ist Lilly,

du gelacktes Albinoäffchen!" ((6))

"Okay Lilly an der Wand,

wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land?"

"Sag mal bin ich die Auskunft oder was! ((7))

Macht dir diese Fragerei überhaupt noch Spaß?

Aber wie du willst, werde ich dir berichten

so manch komische Geschichten!

Narzissa du bist die Schönste hier,

aber Sneewittchen ist milljardenmal schöner als Ihr!

Man, deine entgleisten Gesichtszüge sind zum schreien,

ich schick dir dann deine Rechnung und bei der wirst du greien!

See ya!"

Nach diesen Sätzen ward der Königin schlecht und sie lief vor Neid grün und gelb an. Sofort formte sich ein Mordplan in ihrem Kopf und sie rief einen Jäger zu sich. Sie wollte den Jäger betören damit er liebestrunken Sneewittchen in den Wald führte und sie dort abschlachtete. Außerdem sollte er ihr auch noch ihren ganzen Schmuck mitbringen, als Beweis dafür, das sie wirklich tot war. Der Jäger hatte es aber nicht so eilig wie es die Königin gern hätte und er stellte sich erst einmal vor: "Hi! Ich bin der Tom, der Riddel. Von Beruf bin ich Jäger und ich steh auf Frauen mit großen Möpsen, das heißt das du es dir schenken kannst mich betören zu wollen, da du als Vorbau nur ein Brett besitzt. ((8))

Starr mich nicht an, ich werde leicht nervös und schwinge dann meine perfekte Axt durch die Gegend! Ich geh dann mal nei ne Wald deine Stieftochter perfekt töten. Ich will mal einen perfekten Mord inszenieren. Man sieht sich, alte Wachtel!"

Damit ging der Jäger von dannen um mit der Königstochter Stripppocker im Wald zu spielen.

Bei diesem kleinen Spiel verlor Sneewittchen prompt all ihren Schmuck und zog sich tief in den Wald zurück um nicht mit der Schande leben zu müssen all ihren Königlichen Schmuck verloren zu haben und dann auch noch an einen Jäger.

Nun war das arme Kind in dem großen Wald mutterseelenallein, und ward ihm so angst, dass es alle Blätter an den Bäumen ansah und nicht wusste, wie es sich helfen sollte. Da fing es an zu rennen und lief über die spitzen Steine und durch die Dornen, und die wilden Tiere sprangen an ihm vorbei, trauten sich aber auf Grund der stark blendenden goldenen Haare nicht an sie heran.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und Sneewittchen völlig fertig war sah sie ein kleines Haus und ging hinein, sich zu ruhen.

In dem Haus war alles mikrig aber so zierlich und rein, dass es nicht zu sagen ist. Eine Erkundungstour und einer Fressorgie später legte sich die Königstochter in eines der Betten und schlief vor Erschöpfung sofort ein.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon die Bewohner des Hauses mit einem fröhlichen Lied auf den Lippen angelaufen:

"Abteiluuuuung HALT!"

Alle blieben stehen.

"Liiinks UM!"

Die Meute drehte sich in besagte Richtung.

"Naach HAUS!"

Die Gestalten bewegten sich in Richtung des Hauses.

"Wir sind hier die Kampfzwerge!"

"WIR SIND HIER DIE KAMPFZWERGE!"

"Und versetzten die sieben Berge!

"UND VERSETZTEN DIE SIEBEN BERGE!"

"Keiner ist so stark wie wir!"

"KEINER IST SO STARK WIE WIR!"

"Wir sind auch die Schönsten hier!"

"WIR SIND AUCH DIE SCHÖNSTEN HIER!" ((9))

Die Kampfzwerge betraten das Haus und sahen sich erst einmal verwundert um. Sofort realisierte ihr Anführer den Ernst der Lage und gab jeden von ihnen genaue Anweisungen. Nach einem Nicken als Bestätigung verstreuten sich alle Zwerge im Haus und trafen sich ca. 5 min später wieder draußen, wo sie Bericht erstatteten.

"Nut Soldaten, was meldet ihr?", ihr Comandant baute sich vor ihnen auf.

"Soldat Parkinson meldet gehorsamst: Die Milch wurde verbraucht."

"Soldat Zabini meldet gehorsamst: Mein Joint wurde geraucht."

"Soldat Finnigan meldet gehorsamst: Das Omelett wurde angegessen."

"Soldat Thomas meldet gehorsamst: Meinen Shit haben die gefressen."

"Soldat Quirke meldet gehorsamst: Das Besteck wurde benutzt."

"Soldat Johnson meldet gehorsamst: Es wurde letzte Woche nicht geputzt."

"Soldaten, ich habe etwas entdeckt, in unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich weiß nicht was es ist oder wer es ist. Meine Augen wurden zu sehr geblendet von dem goldenen Haar. Ich gebe euch die Anweisung eure Fliegerbrillen ((10)) aufzusetzen und wenn es sich bei der Festname wehrt so habt ihr die Erlaubnis Gewalt anzuwenden. LOS!"

Die Soldaten salutierten und machten sich auf den Weg ihrem Feind entgegen zu treten.

**ENDE**

**TEIL 1 von ?**

Bisher lasen Sie von:

Liebhaber der EX-Königin (tot)

Soldat vom Gefolge des Königs (Mörder des Liebhabers der EX-Königin

EX-Königin (geldgeil und TOT)

König Lucius Vielsüaferius (Alkoholiker)

Königin Narzissa (gelacktes Albinoäffchen)

Königstochter Sneewittchen (Spieldrang)

Spiegel Lilly (Auskunft)

Jäger Tom Riddel (Spieldrang und neigt zum Perfektionismus)

Soldat Pansy Parkinson

Soldat Blaise Zabini

Soldat Thomas Finnigan

Soldat Dean Thomas

Soldat Orla Quirke

Soldat Angeliena Johnson

Comandant ?

((1)) wir verschweigen jetzt die 667/1000 Silberanteile

((2)) Ich beharre auf dieser Schreibung des Namens da er so bei mir in meinen Märchenbüchern steht

((3)) frau ist überhaupt nicht geldgeil und gerissen

((4)) Die muss aber einen ziemlich schlechten Arzt erwischt haben

((5)) Frauen und Technik, nichts als eine lange Geschichte voller Missverständnisse

((6)) Da ist aber einer ziemlich gestreßt!

((7)) Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

((8)) Autsch!

((9)) Da nimmt jemand den Mund aber ziemlich voll!

((10)) Ich meine die Brillen von Piloten, die mit dem UV-Filter 400, ich finde die Dinger einfach geil

_Es bedankt sich_

Mafija

_für_

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!

_Sie bittet um _

Feedback jeglicher Art! (Morddrohungen, Kritik, Lob etc.etc. ich nehme alles!)

_Sie droht_

allen Schwarzlesern da draußen alle an Stuhl bind und dazu zwing zu reviewndanach Gummibärchen an alle austeil

_Spruch des Kapitels_

Rettet die Wälder, schickt die Biber zu McDonalds! (Original: Rettet die Wälder, esst mehr Biber! das ist mir aber zu hart)

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

(keine Angst, in 3 Monaten geht es weiter! Versprochen! sich langsam davonschleich)


	3. Sneewittchen TEil 2 von ?

**Sneewittchen**

_by Mafija_

**Disclaimer: **Sneeflittchen-ähm ich meine doch SneeWITTCHEN und der Rest ihrer Homies gehören den Gebrüdern Grimm, die sich hoffentlich jetzt schön im Grabe drehen! Die anderen Person gehören J.K.Rowling die sich zwar nicht im Grabe wälzt dafür aber in ihrem Bett.

**Warnig:**Könnte sein das sich hier ETWAS (stark untetreib) kranker Humor meinerseits befindet und wenn ich sage krank dann meine ich so krank das ich darüber lache und andere es einfach nur absurd finden... leset selbst!

Jeder Rechtschreibe /Grammatikfehler wurde absichtlich und mit viel Liebe eingefügt! Wer einen findet, der darf ihn behalten und füttern.

Und nun:

**Mafija Enterprises presents **

_"Sneewittchen"_

_alias_

_"Eine kleine Richtigstellung"_

_Teil 2 von ?_

... ... ... Die Soldaten salutierten und machten sich auf den Weg ihrem Feind entgegen zu treten.

Langsam gruppierte sich die Zwerge um den illegalen Einwanderer in ihrem Haus und ihr Commandant hielt sich ein Megafon an den Mund. Er holte tief Luft und fing an zu schreien: "Erheben Sie sich sofort und heben Sie ihre Arme hinter Ihren Kopf!"

Die Prinzessin erhob sich, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft, als sie nach etlicher Zeit die Hände verschlafen hinter den Kopf hob. Nach dieser Tat begann auch schon der Commandant mit seiner Befragung.

"NAME?"

"Öhm was? Wer? Wie? Wo? ... Name? Meiner? Snewittchen Goldius?"

"ALTER?"

"Könnte so ca. 16 sein!"

"WOHNORT?"

"Goldmanien, 024864754 Platinhausen, Königsallee 1-23."

"STATUS?"

"Ähm, naja Prinzessin? Oder so!"

"KONTOSTAND?"

"8658 Goldtaler und 45 Silbermünzen."

"KONTONUMMER?"

"2485468513654365."

"GEHEIMZAHL?"

"456321."

"HIER, HIER UND HIER UNTERSCHREIBEN!"

"Okay... fertig! Und jetzt lasst mich weiter schlafen!", meinte die Prinzessin und fiel wieder in einen festen Schlaf. Dadurch entging ihr das kranke Lachen der Zwerge und sie verpasste auch, wie sich die eigentlichen Bewohner auf den Weg zur Bank machten um ihr Konto auszurauben.

Als die Zwerge wieder kamen, war Sneewittchen gerade am Erwachen. Als die Zwerge das sahen, fragten sie die Zivilperson, wie sie ihr Haus gefunden habe. Da erzählte es ihnen, dass seine Stiefmutter es hätte wollen umbringen lassen, der Jäger hätte ihn aber beim Poker beschissen, und da wär es gelaufen, den ganzen Tag, bis es endlich ihr Häuslein gefunden hätte. Daraufhin erfuhr das Sneewittchen, dass ihr Konto leergeräumt und sie pleite war. Die Prinzessin reagierte geschockt und ging auf den Deal ein den Haushalt der Zwerge zu versehen, zu kochen, betten, waschen, nähen, sticken und alles ordentlich und reinlich zu halten im Gegegenzug durfte sie bei den Zwergen wohnen und bekam einen Mindestlohn. Sie wollte das ganze Geld wieder erwerben, da sie mit der Schmach arm zu sein nicht leben konnte und unmöglich in den Palast zurückkehren konnte.

Diese Abmachung besiegelten die Personen mit einem Vertrag und so blieb das Sneewittchen bei den Zwergen und hielt das Haus in Ordnung: Morgens gingen die Hausbesitzer zur Arbeit, abends kamen sie wieder, und da musste ihr Essen bereit sein. Tagsüber war das Mädchen allein, da warnten es die gerissenen Zwerglein und sprachen: "Hüte dich vor deiner Stiefmutter, die wird bald wissen, dass du hier bist; lass ja niemanden in das Haus, vor allem nicht, wenn sie in einer grünen Uniform stecken!" Damit war für die Zwerge eine billige Arbeitskraft gewährleistet und sie konnten sich ruhigen Gewissens auf ihr Paintballturnier und weitere illegale Aktionen vorbereiten.

Die Königin aber, nachdem sie Sneewittchens Schmuck anlegte, dachte nichts anders, als wäre sie jetzt wieder die Erste und Schönste des Landes, trat vor ihren Spiegel und sprach:

"Oh du Lilly an der Wand,

wer ist die Schönste in ganzen Land?"

Da antwortete der Spiegel:

"Na du garantiert nicht,

Arschgesicht!

Das Sneewittchen über den sieben Bergen,

bei meinen Kumpelzz, den sieben Gangstasoldatenzwergen,

ist wie immer schöner als du!

Du fette Kuh!

See ya!"

Die eifersüchtige Königin erschrak furchtbar und machte sich sofort ans Werk um Mordpläne zu schmieden. Als sie sich endlich etwas ausgedacht hatte, lief sie geschwind zu ihrer Visagistin und ließ sich ein neues und abscheuliches Gesicht anfertigen. Nachdem das getan war, besorgte sie sich die alten Sachen einer Krämerin und ein paar Schnürriemen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte der Zwerge.

Dort angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und rief: "Schöne Ware, gute Ware! Kaufe! Kaufe!"

Sneewittchen sah aus dem offenen Fenster und rief: "Hallo Mutter, was willste den verhökern?"

Die erschrockene Königin trat eine Schritt beiseite und stammelte: "Woher... Ähen, sie müsse misch mit jemande verwechselne, junge Fräulein!"

"Na, klar! Und jede Krämerin trägt Marken-Lackleder-Stiefel mit dem Königlichen Siegel meiner Stiefmutter!", gelangweilt und leicht amüsiert lehnte sie ihren Oberkörper an die Fensterbank.

"Aber sischer, wertes Fräulein! Das ist die neuste Mode! Genauso neu wie diese Schnürriemen! Schauen Sie sisch das an!", sie hielt ein besonders schönes Exemplar aus bunter Seide in die Luft. Diese Frau kann unmöglich meine Stiefmutter sein, die hätte das Teil garantiert behalten, ich denke mal die kann ich ruhig hereinlassen, dachte sich das Sneewittchen, riegelte die Tür auf und kaufte sich den hübschen Schnürriemen.

"Kind", sprach die Alte, "wie schön du aussiehst! Las misch doch bitte mal disch ordentlisch schnüren." Sneewittchen dachte sich nichts dabei und lies die Schreckschraube machen. Das stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus, denn die Königin schnürte so fest, dass dem armen Ding die Luft wegblieb und es tot umfiel. ((1))

"Nun bist du die Schönste gewesen! Muahaha muahahaha hahaha hahahaha +hust+hust!" Nach dieser peinlichen Lachaktion sah sich die Alte geschwind um und verschwand mit der Mittagssonne. Zuhause angekommen, lief sie sofort zu ihrem Spiegel, um ihn auszufragen, ob sie den jetzt endlich die Schönste sei, oder ob sie noch ein paar Morde mehr begehen müsse.

"Oh du Lilly an der Wand,

wer ist die Schönste im Ganzen Land?"

Der Spiegel antwortete auch prompt und verkündete seine Botschaft:

"Hi, isch bi de Gudrun, de Lilly is im Urlaub!

Is in irgend so nem Land voll Staub!

Da hat se es gut und schee!

Und trinkt den ganzen Tag ner Tee!

Und etze auf deine Frage hin:

dei Schönheit is net grad der Hauptgewinn!

Da hat es, es Sneewittschen besser ergattert!

Was glotzte den so verdattert?

Ja, dei Stiefkinnel is am Lebe,

de Gangstazwerge retten es ebe!

Dei Plan is voll in der Hose,

es Sneewittsche ist halt e scheene Rose!

Tschööööö!"

Diese Botschaft hörte die Königin gar nicht gern und so verzog sie sich wieder in ihre Gemächer um einen neuen perfekten Plan zu erstellen.

Mitten in der Nacht kamen die sieben Zwerge im Vollrausch und total high nach Hause. Als sie das tote Sneewittchen erblickten, lachten sie es erst mal ordentlich aus, um danach zu beschließen es in kleine Teile zu zerhacken und im Massengrab hinter ihrem Garten zu verscharren. Nachdem der erste Schnitt für die Zwerge nichts gebracht hatte, ließen sie von der Leiche ab und legten sich schlafen. Was den Volltrunkenen entging, war die Tatsache, dass der Schnitt den Schnürriemen zerstörte und Sneewittchen langsam wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.

Am nächsten Morgen ((2)) erwachten alle Bewohner mit einem gewaltigen Kater ((3)). Sie saßen still am Frühschtückstisch und brüteten über ihren Kaffee, als wieder ein altes Weib vor ihrer Haustür lautstark ihre Ware in den Himmel lobte.

Es war die Königin verkleidet als alte Wachtel die Kämme verkauft, natürlich war einer von den Kämmen vergiftet und für das Sneewittchen bestimmt. Selbstsicher klopfte sie immer wieder laut an die Tür des Hauses. Aber diese Selbstsicherheit wich so schnell wie sie gekommen war, als der Commandant der Gangstazwergentruppe die Tür schwungvoll öffnete und mit einer Kalaschnikov auf das arme Mütterchen zielte. "Ich habe eine SCHEIß Nacht hinter mir, einen SCHEIß Tag vor mir, meine Kopfschmerzen steigern sich unermessliche und DU trägst dazu bei, also lauf so schnell du kannst oder ich garantiere für nichts!"

Geschockt und voller Panik drehte sich die Königin um und rannte um ihr Leben, hinter ihr hörte sie laute Schüsse und ein krankes Lachen. Dies führte dazu, dass sie sich unterwegs mindestens 50 Mal in der horizontalen Lage befand und dazu, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie vor dem Haus der Zwerge den vergifteten Kamm verlor.

Diesen Kamm hob der Commandant auf, ging wieder ins Haus und warf es direkt vor das Sneewittchen. Das Mädchen besah das Teil, bedankte sich und beschloss es später mal zu benutzen, wenn die Zwerge wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

**ENDE**

**TEIL 2 von ?**

Bisher lasen Sie von:

Königin Narzissa (gelacktes Albinoäffchen)

Königstochter Sneewittchen (Spieldrang und Geldsüchtig)

Spiegel Lilly (Auskunft)

Vertretung von Spiegel Lilly - Gudrun

Soldat Pansy Parkinson, Soldat Blaise Zabini, Soldat Thomas Finnigan, Soldat Dean Thomas, Soldat Orla Quirke, Soldat Angelina Johnson (Säufer, Kiffer, Abzocker)

Comandant ? (SEHR leicht reizbar)

((1)) bummm

((2)) so gegen 12 Uhr

((3)) miauu

_Es bedankt sich_

Mafija

_für_

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!

_Sie entschuldigt sich _

dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat SORRY (ich kann aber nix dafür, mein Comp musste aus bedingten Gründen formatiert werden...ich war aber nicht schuld daran!)

_Sie bittet um _

Feedback jeglicher Art! (Morddrohungen, Kritik, Lob etc.etc. ich nehme alles!)

_Sie droht_

allen Schwarzlesern da draußen +alle an Stuhl bind und dazu zwing zu reviewn+danach Gummibärchen an alle austeil oder Lolli+

_Spruch des Kapitels_

Ein Reh brach aus dem Wald ...buääääääääääk

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

(keine Angst, in 4 Monaten geht es weiter! Versprochen+sich langsam davonschleich+)


	4. Sneewittchen Teil 3 von 3

**Sneewittchen**

_by Mafija_

**Disclaimer: **Sneeflittchen-ähm ich meine doch SneeWITTCHEN und der Rest ihrer Homies gehören den Gebrüdern Grimm, die sich hoffentlich jetzt schön im Grabe drehen! Die anderen Person gehören J.K.Rowling die sich zwar nicht im Grabe wälzt dafür aber in ihrem Bett.

**Warnig: **Könnte sein das sich hier ETWAS (stark untetreib) kranker Humor meinerseits befindet und wenn ich sage krank dann meine ich so krank das ich darüber lache und andere es einfach nur absurd finden... leset selbst!

Jeder Rechtschreibe /Grammatikfehler wurde absichtlich und mit viel Liebe eingefügt! Wer einen findet, der darf ihn behalten und füttern.

Und nun:

**Mafija Enterprises presents **

_"Sneewittchen"_

_alias_

_"Eine kleine Richtigstellung"_

_Teil 3 von 3_

Irgendwann, so gegen 19 Uhr, verzogen sich die Zwerge und Sneewittchen widmete sich ihren Haaren. Aufgrund der Tatsache, das sie ihre Haare schon länger mal nicht gekämmt hatte, verbrachte die Prinzessin fast 3 Stunden damit sich die untere Hälfte der sehr langen Haare zu kämmen und auszufilzen. Für die obere Hälfte brachte sie nur nur ca 5 Sekunden, denn als der Kamm ihre Kopfhaut berührte, fiel sie mal wieder tot um.

Als die Hausherren am nächsten Morgen völlig fertig von den Vorbereitungen des Paintballturniers nach Hause kamen, würdigten sie ihre tote billige Arbeitskraft keines Blickes. Naja, einer betrachtete die Leiche doch mal aber nur um sie danach galant zu treten, dabei fiel der Kamm aus Sneewittchens Haar und sie weilte schon wieder unter den Lebenden.

Derweil weit weg in einem fernen Königreich stand eine gewisse Königin vor ihrem Spiegel und sprach:

"Oh du Gudrun an der Wand,

wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Und der Spiegel antwortete auch sofort:

"Tut... tut... tut... tut... tut... tut... tut... tut... Sie sind verbunden mit der Mailbox von: **dor Elfriede!**

Sie ist die Vertretung der Vertretung von: **dor Lilly!**

**Falls du e was wischtisches ze sache hast, kaste des auf meener Mailbox hinterlasse!**

**Vergiss aba denen Namen und dene Nummer net,**

**Oder isch werd bös!**

**Tschöööööö**!"

Die verwirrte Königin brauchte erst ein mal ein Paar Momente um sich zu fassen und erst dann wiederholte sie ihre Frage, nannte ihren Namen und die Seriennummer ihres Spiegels um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Eine viertel Stunde später kam die Reaktion auf die Frage der Königin, und diese schien der Herrscherin gar nicht zu gefallen.

"Isch bi de Elfriede,

und eigentlich e ganz liebe.

aber weil isch disch net leide ka,

schick isch dei Frage an meinen Maa!

Der beantwortet dir die sogleich,

sobald er kimmt aus seinem Teisch!

Er is nämlisch dor Froschkönisch,

und hat dir zu sagen nisch grad wenisch!

Ah, da kimmt er scho,

isch geh dann ma aufs Klo!"

"Also, ich bin König, Froschkönig! Meine Wenigkeit wird Euch jetzt Eure Frage beantworten und hoffen, das sie Ihnen nicht gefallen wird. Ich hoffe dies aufgrund meiner Zuneigung zu Eurer Stieftochter, die mit meinem Sohne vermählt werden soll. Aber ich will nicht ausschweifen und sogleich beginnen:

Frau Königin, ich bin der Schönste hier,

ob sie es glauben oder nicht.

Und jeder, vor Allem Sneewittchen ist schöner als Ihr,

oh Ihr häßliches Arschgesicht!

Die Maid lebt bei den sieben Checkern,

über den sieben Crackern.

Ich wünsche weiterhin einen guten Tag!"

Als die Königin den Spiegel so reden hörte, zitterte und bebte sie vor Zorn. "Sneewittchen soll gefälligst ins Gras beißen!", rief sie laut und begab sich in eine ganz verborgene Kammer, in die niemand hinkam. Dort braute sie nettes, kleines, sehr wirkungsvolles Gift und stopfte das in die bessere Hälfte einer orange-gelben Klementine. Um genau zu sein, tat sie das Gift in die orange Hälfte der Frucht, die gelbe war Gift und Schadstoff frei. Nachdem die Klementine fertig war, machte sich die Königin auch fertig, sie eilte zu ihrem Visagisten und Stylisten und ließ sich als alte Bäuerin verkleiden. So kostümiert machte sie sich auf den Weg über die sieben Cracker zu den Checkern und ihrer billigen Arbeitskraft. Unterwegs bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie in das Paintballareal eintrat und wie die obere Klementine, die mit dem Gift, gelb und orange angeschossen wurde. Die Königin klopfte an die Tür des großen Hauses und sogleich streckte Sneewittchen ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster heraus und sprach: "Ich darf keine Menschen einlassen, die sieben Zwerge haben es mir verboten."

"Na und, sehe ich etwas aus wie ein Mensch... ja gut die Verkleidung hat es in sich aber eigentlich bin ich ein Werwolf, welcher durch die Gegend zieht und durch den Verkauf von Klementinen seine Heilserum finanziert. Willst du welche kaufen, kannst auch eine Kostprobe vor deiner Entscheidung haben.", meinte die Stiefmutter gelassen und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Nein", sprach das Sneewittchen, "ich darf nichts annehmen."

Darauf antwortete die Alte: "Hast wohl Schiss vor Gift oder was! Siehst du, da schneide ich die Klementine in zwei Teile, den orangen Backen ist du und ich den gelben."

Die Klementine war aber so angeschossen worden, dass Sneewittchen lediglich den Teil mit der Farbe oben drauf erhielt, Die Königin aber das Stück, auf dem sich die Farbe befand und dem auch noch das Gift ineziert war. Die Schadstoffe dieser Farbe aber reichten aus um einerseits das Sneewittchen tot umfallen zu lassen und andererseits das Gift der Alten zu neutralisieren.

Nach einigen Minuten des kranken Lachnes und der Beleidigung machte sich die zufriedene Königin auf den Weg zum Schloss. Was sie dabei nicht wusste war, dass sie durch das Paintballareal watscheln musste und als sie zu Hause ankam sah sie sehr farbenfroh und genervt aus. Nachdem die Herrscherin ein ordentliches Bad genommen hatte, trat sie vor ihren Spiegel und wollte das Übliche fragen, doch dieses Mal wartete sie ab, da ihre eigentliche Spiegelauskunft Lilly wieder im Dienst war. Diese war braungebrannt und gutgalaunt aus ihrem Urlaub wiedergekehrt und strahlte die Königin mit einem 1000 Watt-Grinsen förmlich an.

"Was grinst du den so?"

"Ich grinse, weil es mir heute gut geht und wenn ich schon sehe wie du deine einzige Frage pro Tag einfach so verplämmperst geht es mir auch schon viel besser. See ya!"

Damit endete das Gespräch der beiden und die Königin wäre am liebsten auf der Decke rumstolziert, aber ihre Wut legte sich als sie feststellte, dass sie auch noch einen zweiten Spiegel hatte, den sie auch gleich aus der Rümpelkammer in ihr geheimes Zimmer verfrachtete. Dort angekommen bagann die ehemalige Stiefmutter das Ding abzustauben und zu reparieren, nach dieser getanen Arbeit stellte sie sich in voller Größe vor ihm auf und sprach ihren üblichen Spruch.

Langsam baute sich in dem Komunikationsgerät ein Bild auf und ein junger Mann erschien. Er basah sich die Königin skeptisch nur um danach eine Augenbraue zu heben und die Nase zu rümpfen.

"ICH, bin der Auserwählte, der Eine! ((1))

Außer mir gibt es keine,

der besser sei als ich,

damit meine ich vor Allem dich!

Ich trug den einen Ring bis zum Schicksalsberg, ((2))

ich rettete die Welt und doch nannte man mich Zwerg. ((3))

Doch lassen wir meine Geschichte ruhn,

da haben wir beide besseres zu tun. ((4))

Deine Frage ist sehr vermessen,

du Gestell solltest mal was essen.

Aber es liegt auf der Hand,

Ihr seid die Schönste im ganzen Land.

Wovon die Anderen nur träumen,

habt Ihr erreicht und solltet das feiern dessen nicht versäumen.

Doch bevor ich es vergesse auf meiner Reise,

Eure Klamotten sind echt SCHEIßE!

Wirsing Orch!" ((5))

Zum Glück der Königin hörte sie die letzten Worte nicht, da sie sich bereits in ihrer eigenen Schönheit sonnte.

Weit, weit weg kamen gerade die Zwerge nach Hause und erblickten das tote Sneewittchen. Sie regten sich erstmal ordentlich darüber auf, dass sie keine billige Arbeitskraft mehr hätten und beschlossen danach es erstmal in einen gläsernen Sarg zu stopfen, welcher vom letzten Preisausschreiben über war. Nach dieser Tat ließen sie ihn einfach in einer Ecke stehen und legten sich erschöpft vom Paintball zu Bett.

Am nähsten Morgen begab es sich, dass ein schwarzhaariger Königssohn in den Wald geriet un zu dem Zwergenhaus kam, da zu übernachten. Bevor er das Haus betrat, besah er sich die Inschrift über der Tür:

"Sprich Freund und tritt ein,

doch musst du gewarnt sein,

vor mächtigen Schweinereien

im Hause der Zwerglein!"

Darüber wunderte er sich sehr und als er die hühnenhaften Gestalten sah fragte er sie über die Bedeutung der "Zwergelein" aus. Die Antwort fiel einfach und sehr logisch aus ("Als es entstanden ist, waren wir alle noch Zwerge und um es jetzt zu ändern sind wir viel zu faul und überleg doch mal "im Hause der Menschlein" oder "im Hause der Abzokerlein" klingt nicht nur scheiße, nein es würde doch unsere ganze unwissende Kundschaft vergraulen!") und nach dem der grünäugige Prinz kurz darüber nachdachte erblickte er auch schon seine versprochene, wunderschöne Braut. Da sprach er zu den Zwergen: "Lasst mir den Sarg, ich will euch geben, was ihr dafür haben wollt."

Aber die Zwerge antworteten: "Wir geben ihn nicht um alles Gold der Welt, aber über Platin lässt sich sprechen!" Nach etlichen Diskusionen und Verhandlungen einigten sich beide Parteien auf einen Preis und so packten die Abzoker das Sneewittchen aus dem Sarg und überließen das gläserne Stück dem Prinzen. Der Thronfolger fühlte sich bei diesem Deal übergangen und um seine Braut betrogen, also wollte er auf seine Verhandlungspartner losgehen. Dabei wurde er von den goldenen Haaren seiner Geliebten geblendet, rutschte auf der Klementinenschale aus und rammte beim Sturz seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen der Prizessin. Dieser Schlag befähigte die billige Arbeitskraft dazu, dass Klementinenstück auszuspucken und wieder unter den Lebenden zu wandeln (zum x-ten Mal). Nach weiteren Verhandlungen, Diskusionenen und Vertragsunterzeichnungen einigte man sich darauf, dass Sneewittchen in das Reich des Prinzen ziehen dürfe und das der Prinz eine erhebliche Summe für die zwei lebensretterischen Aktionen der Zwerge und für die Arbeitskrafterstattung zahlen musste. Zum Schluss freuten sich alle und man lud die Checker zur Hochzeit ein, genauso wie die Stiefmutter, welche von ihrem Glück noch nichts wusste.

Das Fest der Vermählung wurde mit großer Pracht und Herrlichkeit angeordnet. Die Hochzeit wurde von den Zwergen (nach Anweisung ihres Anführers Comander Snape) zur Aufpolierung ihres Silberbesteckbestandes und ihrer Finanzen genutzt und von den Hofdamen zum proffesionellen herrausputzen. Jeder wollte schöner sein als der andere, aber es bafanden sich lediglich zwei wirklich schöne Damen auf dem Bankett: Sneewittchen und die Königin von Goldmanien. Die Königin hatte sich den Rat ihres alten Spiegels zu Hezen genommen und wirkte nicht mehr wie ein Klappergestell sondern wie eine junge Dirne. Die Königin war nicht mehr auf Sneewittchens Schönheit eifersüchtig, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie die Schönste in ihrem Reich sei und das ihre Stieftochter am anderen Ende der Welt verfault.

Okay, seien wir ehrlich: Sie kippte der jungen Ehefrau Gift in ihr Glas, vertauschte das aber mit ihren und starb elendlich. Dabei wollte sie eigentlich danach ihren eigenen Ehemann umbringen um danach den total scharfen Prinzen der Sneewittchen zu ehelichen. Tja wie schnell sich das Leben doch ändert!

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, lebt das junge Paar immernoch glücklich.

Der goldmanische König hat sich totgesoffen.

Die Zwerge haben die Herrschaft an sich gerissen und eine Diktatur errichtet.

Paintball wurde von ihnen zum Volkssport erklärt.

Drogen wurden leglisiert.

Nachbarländer haben sich dem Regime der Abzoke freiwillig unterworfen und ihm ihr ganzes Geld überlassen.

Alles in allem ist dies ein

**HAPPY END**

**TEIL 3 von 3**

In allen Teilen laßen Sie von:

Liebhaber der EX-Königin (tot)

Soldat vom Gefolge des Königs (Mörder des Liebhabers der EX-Königin)

EX-Königin (geldgeil und TOT)

König Lucius Vielsüaferius (Alkoholiker)

Königin Narzissa (gelacktes Albinoäffchen)

Königstochter Sneewittchen (Spieldrang und Geldsüchtig)

Stylist der Königin (überarbeitet)

Visagist der Königin (überarbeitet)

Spiegel Lilly (Auskunft)

Jäger Tom Riddel (Spieldrang und neigt zum Perfektionismus)

Vertretung von Spiegel Lilly - Gudrun (neigt zum Dialekt)

Vertretund der Vertretund - Elfriede (neigt zum Dialekt)

Ehemann der Vertretung der Vertretung - Froschkönig (schweift gern aus)

Sohn von Froschkönig und Elfriede (schwarzhaarig und grünäugig rarrrr)

Alter Spiegel (alte Auskunft)

Soldat Pansy Parkinson, Soldat Blaise Zabini, Soldat Thomas Finnigan, Soldat Dean Thomas, Soldat Orla Quirke, Soldat Angeliena Johnson (Säufer, Kiffer, Abzoker)

Comandant Snape (SEHR leicht reizbar)

((1))Hallo Neo!

((2))Tach Frodo!

((3) +sich vor ihn stell+mit Finger auf ihn deut+ HA HA! Knirps!

((4)) Oh neeeeee, die wollt ich jetzt hörn!

((5)) Orch (sindari) Ork! (ich glaub das sagt alles!)

_Es bedankt sich_

Mafija

_für_

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!

_Sie entschuldigt sich _

dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat SORRY (ich kann aber nix dafür, mein Comp musste aus bedingten Gründen formatiert werden...ich war aber nicht schuld daran!) ach wartet, stimmt diesmal ja gar nicht...

_Sie bittet um _

Feedback jeglicher Art! (Morddrohungen, Kritik, Lob etc.etc. ich nehme alles!)

_Sie droht_

allen Schwarzlesern da draußen +alle an Stuhl bind und dazu zwing zu reviewn+danach Gummibärchen an alle austeil oder Lolli+

_Spruch des Kapitels_

Einmal dumm gestellt schafft 5 min Freiraum!

_Weisheit der Story:_

Schnee ist weiß, weil er schimmelt!

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

(keine Angst, in 4 Monaten gibt es eine neue Story+sich langsam davonschleich+)


End file.
